The Third Army
by The Hero of the Dark
Summary: Takes place shortly after the killing of the Ra'zac. Arya goes serching for Eragon after Saphira returned to the Varden without him, only to meet a potential ally that knows more than he should about them. My first fanfic, all reviews are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

She was running. She wasn't running away from anything but toward someone.

_Why am I doing this? I am doing this because the Varden needs him, Nasuada and Roran are worried, and Saphira is on the brink of insanity._

This is what she told herself, but she knew she was doing it for another reason.

She paused momentarily to search for signs of Eragon's direction of travel and set off to intercept him. Before long, she came upon the town of Eastcroft. Finding the nearest inn, she rented a room and decided to sit and wait. That was a big mistake, for the moment after she sat down, several large, burley farmers approached and surrounded her.

"Look what we have here" Said the first farmer.

"What might a woman like you be doing out here by your lonesome?" a second slurred.

"You are farmers, don't you have land to till and wives to care for? If you wish for there to be no scandal and you will continue to be the seemingly honest men you pretend to be" Arya said in an attempt to get the four to leave.

This threw the farmers into an outrage. One of the farmers made to grab her, but before he could, another hand shot out and grabbed his wrist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" said a new, yet oddly familiar voice.

"Who the hell are you?" spat the first farmer.

"Her brother-in-law, and if you knew her husband, you would be running and begging for mercy now" said the man.

"How do we know you don't want to be alone with this woman?" said one farmer.

"Because, my brother just walked in" Said the new man.

Arya looked up to the door, and to her surprise, she saw Eragon. Eragon saw her and came over. With some assistance from the stranger, Eragon managed to get the farmers away.

"Arya, do you already have a room? I need to speak to you and Eragon in private" Said the man.

"How-"that was all she managed to say before she was cut off.

"Not now, we need some privacy. Do you have a room?"

"Yes"

"Good, let's go." And with that they were off.

Once the door was shut, the man began to explain himself.

"I am Christos, I fought along side Evander, Brom, and Vrael during the fall. Arya, your father was a close friend of mine, I almost went mad when he fell. We will all rise and leave before dawn in order to reach the Varden on time. I have horses waiting outside the city walls."

And with that, they all went to sleep.


	2. The Brewing of Feelings

**I'm back. I typed most of this at midnight, so please excuse any spelling mistakes. This chapter is a little longer, but not much. I will also be trying to update once a week, although I would rather be doing it twice a week. One last thing, thank you TKB17 on your constructive criticism. Anyways, enough of my ramblings. Enjoy.**

* * *

Christos was true to his word. He was up first and woke Eragon and Arya well before dawn. Arya unlocked the door for the inn keeper as Eragon opened the window and stealthily the three left the city.

Just outside of the run down wall of Eastcroft stood three horses. Each horse was strongly built and was outfitted for speed. Each horse carried just enough sustenance for a single person to reach the Varden without running out of supplies.

"If we stop only when needed, these horses can get us to the Varden inside of two days," Christos whispered so as not to be heard be anyone who may potentially be listening. Eragon reached out to touch tone of the horse's mind, only to have the horse put up mental barriers and become very aggressive towards him.

Christos quietly uttered a laugh that sounded like waves breaking in the surf during a storm when observing Eragon.

"These horses, as you just found out Shadeslayer, are no ordinary horses. They behave much like elvin horses and do not like people intruding into their minds. Keep that in mind next time you try to do that."

At that, Christos walked forward and grabbed the reigns of the horse nearest Eragon. "This is Tiberius, Eragon you will be ridding him."

Eragon immediately took liking the horse, its hair was as dark as Arya's and the eyes were just about as green as hers too. "Eragon! I really hope that you did not just compare Alagaesia's most beautiful elf maiden to a horse," incredulously stated Christos.

Eragon started blushing just before Arya snapped her head around to glare at them, only causing Eragon to blush deeper. Christos's comment did more than embarrass Eragon, it also caused Arya to blush a little and Eragon to become jealous.

"All right, enough chit chat, we must be long gone soon," said Christos handing Eragon the reigns of Tiberius to Eragon and the reigns of Airtimes, a stunning white stallion, to Arya.

The three drove their horses non stop through the empty grasslands leading to the Varden till about six in the afternoon when they decided to stop and rest. They were about three-fourths of the way back to the Varden and their horses weren't even tired.

"There is a good place to stop," observed Eragon pointing to a grove of trees. Upon approaching the grove of trees, they discovered a small clearing and some water.

"You two can contact the Varden while I collect some wood for a fire," suggested Christos as he walked away, "And please leave out all mention of my existence to your contact."

Shortly after Christos entered the forest, Arya dug a hole, filled it with water, and contacted Nasuada.

"I have him Lady Nasuada."

"Good, what is your estimated time of arrival?"

"Early tomorrow, we will be arriving at the north gate. You will receive a full report once we arrive."

"Good, keep Eragon safe at all costs, he is our greatest hope."

Nasuada was a good friend of Arya's, but she still couldn't help but feel a twang of jealousy when Eragon was mentioned, though she wouldn't admit it to anyone. Ever.

Christos returned only moments after the conversation with Nasuada was over and started to cook a pot of tomato and basil soup. Everyone sat in an awkward silence as the soup brewed. Deciding she had nothing better to do, she tried to figure out the identity of this foreign, yet familiar man. Arya didn't learn much from her observations because there was nothing much to see. What she did learn told her he was a potential threat. Christos was 6'4, quiet most of the time, and was observant. He wore a cloak that hid his image, but she could still tell his strength rivaled Saphira's. As for his face, she didn't know, it was hidden behind a hood that cast a dark shadow over his face no matter what lighting he was in.

She felt he was watching her as well, so she decided to look elsewhere. Immediately she regretted this decision. Her eyes went straight to Eragon's perfect, muscular form. _Arya, control your self. You know of his affections toward you are, and this would only…. _Suddenly she lost all train of though as she got lost in his dark brown eyes and he in her shinning emerald orbs. Both Rider and elf remained like that until the soup was ready. She liked the soup, but ignored it completely as she contemplated her thoughts and feelings of Eragon.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Also I am asking people to submit characters. I will take no submissions after 5/21/12. the requirements for a submission are: name, gender, age, prefered weapon, aprearance (facial construction, body build, hair and eye color, ect.). Please comment and review.**


	3. Arya

**First things first, thank you to Elemental Dragon Slayer for an Idea for a potential plot twist, thank you to TKB17 for your continued constructive criticism, also thank you to my friend Ian for an idea for a character. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Arya POV**

Arya sat there while the other two silently slept. She couldn't sleep, she wasn't even tired due to her enthralling thoughts. She didn't know why she felt like she did towards Eragon, Arya didn't even know what she felt.

_Why, why do I feel this need, this desire for Eragon? More importantly what are these feelings for him and where did they come from?_ These questions tormented Arya as she tried to recollect herself.

Arya couldn't help but remember her past… _She was standing in her favorite spot, the gardens of Tildari Hall. She was busy meditating on, coincidentally, the same thoughts that were plaguing her now when a person entered the gardens. Faolin. She opened her eyes to stare into his._

_Faolin started the traditional elvin greeting be for the conversation proceeded._

"_What are you doing here?" asked Arya._

"_I came here to see you," responded Faolin._

"_Why?"_

"_I have something to confess…"_

_At his he blushed deeply. Why he blushed, Arya couldn't guess. She decided to entice him to continue._

"_And that something is?"_

"_I love you Arya."_

_Arya was struck breathless at his confession. She couldn't help herself as she rushed forward to embrace Faolin. Faolin has always been her rock since her father died and relations with her mother started to deteriorate. He brought order to her chaos, he was the light to her darkness. She loved Faolin._

(Present)

Now, that she thought about it, Eragon was much taller than Faolin and had much more beautiful, mesmerizing, expressive blue eyes. Eragon's hair was softer and darker than Faolin's. Eragon was also much more muscular and defined than any elf ever was. _What am I thinking? Eragon is a friend, nothing more. Besides, I loved Faolin. _

_Loved, but not any more. Your relationship stopped at his death._

_I don't wish to tarnish his memory. He was my Life._

Arya's internal argument made her remember that fateful day.

_Arya and her escorts were on their way back to the Varden with the egg. The egg's time was up with the elves and was to spend then next year with the humans._

_She had just signaled Faolin and Glenwing to switch positions. Something was off, there was no noise._

Of course there is no noise, it is the middle of the night_ she thought to herself. Still, something was off._

_SNAP!_

_That sound made here heart skip a beat the trio heard a twig break. Out of nowhere a band of Urgals attacked. She started to flee when he stepped out. A shade, and a very powerful one at that too. As she ran, she turned to see if her companions were following her and saw them as they were slaughtered by the Urgals._

_When she turned back around she was trapped. This left her two options, let the Empire retrieve the egg, or send it to Brom. Brom seemed the better choice, so the egg was sent to him. The next thing she knew, she was waking up in Gil'ead._

_She was stuck dieing in Gil'ead until the unthinkable happened, a Rider and his dragon rescued her and brought her to the Varden unharmed. When she was fully recuperated, she set out to find the Rider and express her gratitude. What she found was hard to believe, a young farm boy being asked to do the impossible by the Twins. After rescuing him from the torment of the Twins, Arya stole a moment to observe him while training him. Arya saw a flash of emotions fly through Eragon's eyes when he saw her. She expected a romantic pursuit from yet another human, but he did not. From that point on, the Rider and elf started a great friendship._

(Present)

Arya reflected on her friendship with Eragon. They were close friends, closer even than some mates. She knew of Eragon's feelings for her well before he expressed them to her at the Agaeti Blodhren. She was afraid, that is why she shot him down. _No, I refused his pursuit of me because it would interfere with the war and our duties._

Arya jumped when something touched her shoulder. In reaction, she swept the legs of whoever it was and went to seize their throat when her hand was stopped.

"Relax, it's me, Christos," Christos identified himself in his deep, resonating baritone voice.

"What do you want?" snapped Arya.

"To talk to you, I know what you are thinking and feeling."

"How do you k-"

"I am an expert in deriving what people are thinking by watching them."

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"As I said, I wanted to talk to you about, well, you. I know what you are thinking, you are thinking of Eragon, of what he is to you and of how you feel towards him. I know you are afraid of becoming attached to others because you are afraid of getting hurt. Let go of your fears and insecurities and accept him, or leave things the way they are. The choice is yours."

"Thank you Christos. Thank you for helping me identify my love for Eragon"

"For what, you realized this all on your own. You did not need my help, you never did."

"Still you did help, thank you."

**Eragon POV**

Eragon had trouble sleeping. He has had trouble sleeping since the battle of Farthen Dur. He has been cheating himself of sleep to avoid the nightmares that plagued him. When he did sleep, he was lucky to be haunted by the faces of the men he has killed, to night was not such an occasion.

_He was back at the farm, he had just gotten back from hunting when the Ra'zac appeared. Eragon was frozen stiff as he watched the foul beasts kill Garrow, Eragon couldn't do anything as horst attempted to fight off the creatures when he to was killed. It wasn't until Horst died could Eragon finally run, only to be confronted by another scene. While he ran, he had to witness the death of Brom again, and again, and again until the road stopped. The next thing he knew, Eragon was fighting Durza with Murtagh. Durza kicked Eragon to the ground before stabbing Murtagh through the heart, spraying Eragon in a sticky, red mist as the sword protruded from Murtagh's back. Durza laughed at the horror and pain on Eragon's face, giving Eragon a chance to stab the shade through the heart, and stab he did. The stab wound opened up into a tunnel. At the end of the tunnel, Eragon saw Roran and Katrina be taken as prisoners. Eragon and Katrina couldn't help but watch as Roran's limbs were tethered to horses that tore him from limb to limb. Katrina cried and screamed as Roran was ripped apart. Eragon and Katrina were forced to walk past the blood soaked corpse of Roran as they were being herded to a temporary prison. Inside the prison, Eragon was forced to observe as Katrina tore hr own stomach open and commit suicide by hanging herself with her intestines. Some how Eragon escaped because he found himself back among the Varden. He was reporting to Nasuada when Urgals attacked. Nasuada was taken from right in front of him and was shredded by several kull. Eragon felt something hit him in the chest. Looking down, he realized the object was Nasuada's still beating heart next to her head, Eragon couldn't think, he didn't know what to do, so he ran. He climbed onto Saphira with Arya and flew to Uru'baen to engage Galbatorix in the final. Arya and Eragon hopped off Saphira to fight Galbatorix while Saphira dogged it out with Shruikan. Up Arya and Eragon went. Up to the tallest point of the fortress they climbed. At the top stood Galbatorix, armed and ready in an open area of stone with no roof. Galbatorix pointed up and drew attention to the dogfight taking place in the sky. Eragon was a helpless spectator as Saphira was torn to shreds by Shruikan. Eragon and Arya were next forced to defend as Galbatorix went on the offence. Galbatorix immobilized him with magic as he decapitated Arya. Eragon could only weep as Arya's head rolled to his feet. She was still conscious. She looked up and said, "This is all your fault." Galbatorix slowly walked forward and mercifully killed Eragon._

Eragon awoke with a jolt. He was in a cold sweat as he looked around to gain his bearings. He was alive, that he was sure of. He noticed Arya was still awake. He went to sit up and talk to her when he realized she was already talking to somebody. It took him a minute to realize that person was Christos. Not wanting to interrupt, Eragon lay there in silence and listened. He listened When Arya confessed she loved him, he was stunned. Eragon laid there awake and witnessed as the glorious sun arose in a wondrous display of pink, purple, blue, and orange.

* * *

**What did you guys think? I was up till four in the morning working on this. Review and comment please.**


	4. Christos

**Hello again.** **I wanted to get this out later, but I had too many ideas in my head I wanted to put them down before I forgot. Now, with out further to do, please enjoy.**

* * *

Christos was awake most of the night. He had no problem falling asleep, only staying asleep. When he slept or emptied his mind, his thoughts always wandered. They focused on many things, his family, past, deeds, home, and the Fall. Especially the Fall. Christos lost his home, most of his family, and a great many friends due to Galbatorix's insanity.

That night, however, he did not have time to dwell on such thoughts. His mind started to roam when Eragon kicked him in a fit due to some unseen stimuli in a dream.

Christos awoke from the kick to see Arya sitting there. After hours of observation, he decided to approach her. He tapped her on the shoulder and she reacted out of reflex. He couldn't blame her, she's been through a lot. Christos was aware Eragon woke and was listening about half way through the conversation. There were many things Christos wanted to tell Arya, but these choices would compromise the current mission. He needed to return Eragon and Arya to the Varden before his army showed up. He remained awake for the rest of the night and witnessed the same sunrise Eragon did.

When dawn was upon them, the trio mounted their mighty steeds and left to finish their journey to the Varden. They were traveling for about an hour and were in a rather arid stretch of land when Christos called them to a stop.

"What is it?" inquired Eragon.

"We have contacts inbound"

"WHAT?" both Eragon and Arya yelled.

"Twenty plus cavalry moving in, we have about fifteen minutes till contact," continued Christos as if he was never interrupted.

"How do you know?" pried Eragon.

"I see the dust cloud left by their horses. I need you guys to follow my lead, no questions asked."

Both Eragon and Arya nodded in consent as Christos rifled through his saddle bags. He found what he was looking for. Christos pulled out two elegant weapons. One was a sword that appeared to be made of silver and was definitely of elvin make. This he handed to Arya, who immediately took it and tested its weight and found it to her liking. The second was also a sword. This second one was a blue much lighter than Saphira's scales, it was a Rider's sword. This sword he gave to Eragon. Eragon soon realized it was built and weighed like Zar'roc.

"Both of these were gifts to me from very dear friends, I will expect both to be returned when we are done here."

When Christos was finished with his lecture, he reached in to his saddle bags one last time and pulled out a massive, two handed sword measuring five feet long. This was a sword only heard in fairy tales, this sword was Fricai Andlat, the slayer of many and the bane of the Forsworn. This he slung across his back and marched forward towards the oncoming soldiers.

Fifteen minutes later, the three were surrounded by twenty of Galbatorix's soldiers.

"What are you doing so close to the Varden encampment," demanded the commander of the soldiers.

"We are here to hunt the Varden and to gain revenge for the sorrow and havoc they released upon my family," coolly replied Christos.

"Sorry, we still need you to hand over your weapons and come with us as prisoners."

"Fine," said Christos as he complied with the Lieutenant.

Christos handed over his weapon first. Arya quickly followed suit. As Eragon went to do the same, he saw a flash of movement as one of the soldiers went to grab Arya. He knew well that Arya was fully capable of defending herself, but he still reacted. Eragon's hand shot out and grabbed the man's wrist.

"Don't even think about it," darkly threatened Eragon as he snapped the offender's wrist with a sickening snap.

The enemy immediately responded. Hour soldiers dropped back and readied their bows as the remaining fifteen drew their swords or lowered spears. Eragon drew his borrowed sword as Arya readied her magic. Christos grinned from ear to ear and maniacally laughed as he engaged the enemy.

Christos was the first to strike, he grabbed the spear of the nearest soldier and force the shaft through the Lieutenant's throat, spraying Christos in blood. The force of the pull caused the bearer of the spear was sent flying onto the ground. Christos bent over and lifted the soldier off the ground and tore the defenseless man in two. The upper torso was thrown at another soldier as the lower torso smashed into a horse, the force of impact killing both instantly.

Arya smitted one man down prior to Christos' show of strength. The ruthlessness of the attack sent Arya into shock allowing a spear to strike her. Arya collapsed and fell off his horse as blood started to flow from her intestine. Eragon dispatched the soldier that struck down Arya and killed two more.

"Eragon, tend to Arya, I'll finish off the rest of these bastards," ordered Christos.

Eragon complied and started to heal Arya as Christos brutally mangled and tore the soldiers limb from limb. Eragon was almost finished healing Arya when he heard the unmistakable twang of a bow. He ducked to cover Arya and protect her from the incoming projectiles, but they never struck. Eragon turned and saw that Christos had snatched one arrow from the air as three more protruded from his body. Christos turned and said, "Finish up with Arya, I will be fine," as he pulled the three arrows out of himself and threw them back to the culprits, killing the archers immediately. Eragon finished healing Arya and turned to start on Christos and found he had already healed himself.

Arya was still in shock. She had one million thoughts a second flying through her head as she lay on the blood soaked ground. One of the most reoccurring thoughts was of Faolin.

_Would Faolin have done that?_

_No, he would have killed the rest of the enemy soldiers before attending to her aid. Eragon decided to trust an almost complete stranger to save your life. Eragon was willing to risk his life to save your own._ The more she listened, the more she came to realize the voice was correct. Eragon had a much different character than Faolin. Eragon was willing to risk every thing for her, an exile and an outcast.

Arya finally managed to stand up and went to climb back onto her borrowed horse, ready to leave this place of death, when Eragon stopped her and said a spell to remove the blood and gore form her body and mend her clothes. Once he was done with her, he moved to himself as Christos did likewise and collected his weapons.

Half an hour later, the three were approaching the north gate of the Varden's encampment. Christos notified them five minutes before hand that he would meet them inside the camp, so he was not present in the group as they approached the entrance. _SAPHIRA! _Eragon mentally shouted over the vast plain. Moments later, a joyful bellow of a dragon sounded as the sheer brilliance that is Saphira landed next to Eragon and escorted him and Arya to the north gate.

Waiting at the north gate was Nasuada, Elva, Orrin, and Angela. Once Eragon dismounted from his horse, Nasuada came up and embraced him.

"Finally! We hadn't heard from you two since yesterday," sarcastically exclaimed Angela.

"You're earlier than I expected you to be," stated Nasuada.

"I agree with Nasuada, also it is much easier for me to sleep at night with you here," commented King Orrin, who felt the need to say something.

"It seems you two ran into some trouble, what happened?" inquired Angela in her desire of curiosity.

"They ran into me," answered Christos.

"Christos! What the hell are you doing here?" yelled Angela.

"You know each other?" asked a shocked Eragon.

"Of course I know her, she is my little sister," revealed Christos to a surprised audience.

* * *

**What did you guys think? Yet again I am up till five in the morning. All reviews and coments are apreciated, so please do.**


	5. Author's note

I know some of you believe that Christos is over powered, however, that is intentional. The amount of power that Christos and others may contain will be key later on. Please keep that in mind next time you are about to complain about someone being over powered (sorry). Sorry about the next update, it still may not be up for a while, thing are hectic and I am suffering from writer's block.

- The Hero of the Dark.


	6. Back From the Dead

**I know I said thatt this chapter won't be out till later, but it is latter than when I put out the author's note. This one is much longer and came out this late due to the amount of content I had to put into it.**

* * *

"After all this time and you never mentioned you had a brother?" interrogated Nasuada.

"I will explain all in the debriefing, but not now where all my secrets may be learned," replied Christos at Angela's defense.

"Very well, follow me," ordered Nasuada.

The group of soldiers and leaders wandered through the camp till they reached Nasuada's command pavilion. Once inside, everyone took seats as Christos wove spells to maintain secrecy.

"Now, I understand that you are all tired, get some rest debriefing will begin tom-" began Nasuada.

"No," rudely interjected King Orrin.

"Excuse me?"

"You and I made a pact, Nasuada, we agreed to lead the resistance against Galbatorix together. Now you run off making orders putting my men at risk without consulting me. The Varden would be dead without Surda backing you, if you wish to keep my support, STOP PUSHING ME ASIDE! WE NEED ANSWERS NOW AND THIS MAN MAY BE A POTENTIAL THREAT!"

"If it is all the same to you two, I will begin my story," calmly said Christos, defusing the situation.

"Orrin, do you wish to listen or go to the debriefing first?" asked Nasuada.

"Thank you lets listen to his story first," decided Orrin.

"So be it, please continue," invited Nasuada.

"I am Christos, son of Orion and brother of Angela. I am not elf, nor human, dwarf, or Urgal, yet I am all three species. I am a soldier and served under the mighty Vrael during the Fall of the Riders. When Galbatorix started his campaign against the Order of Riders, I was on leave. I reached my home to find my house destroyed and my entire family, save for Angela, slain. I vowed for vengeance that night. The horse Eragon rode in on was my father's horse and Arya's steed was my mother's, those are among the last remnants of them I have. I retrieved my father's sword, the fabled Fricai Andlat, and donned my own weapons and armor and went to join my battalion. I was in joint command with three armies united against Galbatorix. The first was the riders, which were lead by my liege lord Vrael. The second army was my army of misfits. The third army was an army of elves lead by one of my closest friends, Evandar. We were compromised from the start, we all knew it, yet we still fought. Vrael was smart, he left to draw Galbatorix away. I was stupid. I stayed and fought, as a result Evandar fell to Morzan's wretched blade. In a fit of rage, I slew seven of the thirteen forsworn with Fricai Andlat. Many of my soldiers and friends lay dead or dieing as a result of Galbatorix's treachery. The survivors of the battle and the rest of my army went into hiding until a time for our return arose. That time is now," finished Christos.

Silence followed as Christos turned to Eragon. "Mighty Eragon, I Christos and my legions pledge fealty to you. You are now Lord of the Riders, my soldiers and I will follow you to the ends of the world," pledged Christos.

More silence. Everyone starred in shock at Christos.

"Now that that is out of the way, we must continue. Eragon, if you will kindly please tell of the events that occurred on your trip to Helgrind," ordered Nasuada.

Eragon told his tale, intentionally leaving out his ordeal with Sloan and the conversation between Christos and Arya he over heard. When he finished, Nasuada allowed them to return to their quarters and relax. Eragon reached his tent only to find Roran waiting for him.

"Eragon, I heard rumors you were back"

"I am, but I can tell you are ere for another reason. What can I help you with?"

"Actually, I came to invite you to a feast Katrina and I are hosting in celebration of our reunion. Fell free to bring friends," revealed Roran as he turned and left.

When Roran was gone, Eragon stripped to bathe. As he bathed, Eragon pondered weather or not to extend Roran's invitation to Arya and possibly Christos.

Arya reached her tent and found her mother waiting for a report from her.

"Arya," acknowledged Islandzadi.

"Mother," stonily replied Arya.

"I need a report."

"I know.'

"What transpired that I need to learn about?"

"Eragon has slain the Ra'zac. Also, Eragon is now the commander-in-chief of a major army that just swore fealty to him this morning. One final note, the army's leader that swore fealty fought next to father during the Fall and was present at his death."

"Keep a close eye on this man, I do not trust him. Good by," and with that her mother signed off.

Exhausted, Arya collapsed onto her cot and closed her eyes, weary of the recently transpired events. She was relaxing for about five minutes when she heard a knock on the pole nearest the flap of her tent. Her eyes flew open at the sharp noise of knuckles rapping on wood. _Who could this be?_

"Enter," she flatly said as she stood and composed herself.

Eragon entered and proceeded with the standard elvin greeting. _Of course it was Eragon._

"Eragon, you are a friend, there is no need for this."

"Sorry, I come bringing news."

"And what news is that?"

"First, the twelve elvin spell casters from Du Weldenvarden arrived while we were gone. Second, Roran and Katrina are hosting a celebration in honor of their reunion, they wish that you attend.

"Why is it your cousin and his bride-to-be wish for me to attend?"

"Roran didn't say, but knowing him it is his effort in thanking you for helping me on the way back from the Empire."

"What makes you think that?"

"He extended the invite to Christos too."

"Oh!" she said, surprise creeping into her voice.

"So, do you wish to attend or no?"

"What?"

"Do you wish to attend or no? If you are, I will need to tell him what to prepare for you."

"I would be honored to attend your cousin's celebration as your guest, thank you Eragon."

"I will notify Roran."

With that Eragon left to leave Arya to herself.

Eragon started to walk across the Varden encampment in look for Christos after leaving Arya's tent. _Where is he? How is it such a large man can up and disappear like this?_

_Little one, you forget that he is related to Angela and the Varden camp is large._

_Thank you, Saphira. _Eragon thought sarcastically.

The din of the camp hurt his highly sensitive ears. The avalanche of noise from the camp was almost as unbearable as the constant hammering of all the unshielded minds against his own. This was the one drawback with the Agaeti Blodhren. _Now I see why Arya stations her tent so far from camp and confines herself there most of the time._ Just then, the alarm sounded, warning the camp of an impending attack. _What now?_

**Five minutes prior to the alarm.**

Guard duty was boring, there was nothing to do but stand there and watch as the sun shifted in the sky.

_Nothing ever happens, _thought Tristan, a Varden guard, _Why even bother with something so tedious when the men stuck here doing this could be training._

Tristan turned his head and saw a menacing dust cloud approach. _Damn it! Another dust storm is rolling in. Better warn- what the hell is that?_ The cloud stopped and the dust cleared.

"FUCK!" he shouted as he raised the alarm. Tristan turned back to face the incoming soldiers when he heard the alarm ringing out across the camp.

There seemed to be three leaders operating in joint command. The first one was obviously an elf. The elf was tall and moved gracefully. The second appeared to be not fully human. This hybrid was calm, cold, collected, and looked like he could kill you with nothing but air. Tristan's eyes traveled to the third one. What he saw scared him beyond belief. The third one was very pale and glided across the ground like he was a shadow. This monster looked up at him with blood red eyes. When Tristan and this thing made eye contact, Tristan almost passed out as he felt a warm liquid run down the inside of his leg.

**Ion**

Ion was this third leader. Ion was the bastard hell spawn of a Shade and an elf. He frowned upon the encampment before him. _This is the fabled Varden? So disorganized, it's a surprise Christos selected a place so unkempt. _Ion honed his eyes in on a guard standing closest to him. He couldn't help but smile at the horror on the man's face. Ion turned to the elf.

"Best to keep your identity hidden until the time is right for you to present yourself."

"No, it's been too long. The time for me to come back is now," responded the elf.

"So be it."

**After the army's arrival**

Eragon was perched atop Saphira in full battle armor and wielding a borrowed sword next to Nasuada and Arya. The Varden were not ready to fight a battle on such short notice and these incoming soldiers seemed much better trained than any of the Varden soldiers.

"What is our plan?" he asked Nasuada.

"I was hoping you had an idea."

"Stand down, these are my men," ordered Christos as he strolled forward.

"Who are you to think you are to order the Varden around?" demanded Nasuada.

"I am the leader of the army that stands before you. We will not attack unless you provoke us to or Eragon orders us to."

"Eragon, he is your man, do as you deem fit."

"Christos, go tell them to stand down. Nasuada, I need you to do the same. One more thing, Christos, bring your commanding officers and meet us in Nasuada's command pavilion."

"Yes, sir," snapped Christos as he rode forward.

**Later**

"I only have two commanding officers, the elf is a guest in my army, he has been for a while," began Christos.

"I have three legions of two battalions each. I command one legion, the two hybrids answer to me and command the other two. Ion may scare you, but he is one of the best damned soldiers in Alagaesia. Ion is part elf, part Shade, so be careful around him in battle. The other one is Crispin. Crispin comes from the same species I do and is the best military tactician in the world. I know some of you know my third companion. This is my good friend, and still living, Evandar."

Arya's heart stopped, this couldn't be, her father was dead.

"Hello Arya," said Evandar with sorrow in his voice.

"I… you… how… this can't be, you were-"

"Dead?"

"Yes, Christos even said he saw you die."

"I never said I saw him die, I said I saw him fall. Your father was dieing when the remains of my men and I dragged him off the battlefield. I'm sorry, but I held him against his will until it was time to come out of hiding," Christos apologized to a tearful Arya.

Evandar's voice softened as he said, "Arya, I am so sorry. If I could have, I would have chosen to be by you and your mother. The years away from the two of you were the hardest in my life."

"This is so hard to believe to accept."

"All I am asking for is forgiveness."

"You need not ask father."

"So, you must be the fabled Eragon," said Evandar trying to change subject.

"Aye," replied Eragon.

"I must say, Arya, you have a fine taste in men."

Arya quickly looked away to hide her embarrassment while a very shocked Eragon shook her father's hand.

"You two might want to go get ready now if you wish to attend Roran's celebration," pointed out Christos.

"How do you know… never mind, you are Angela's brother and anything she does gets little to no explanation," said Eragon.

* * *

**What did you think? I know I have kept the ExA stuff down to a minimum, however, I will include some in the next chapter. Please review and comment.**


	7. The Calm before the Storm

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I had several revelations and complications as a tried to write this chapter. First is, Exams are a bitch (no surprise ther). Second, I missed placed my Inheritance Cycle books. Third, football training started. Fourth, I am not so good at the flufy romance things, don't worry there isn't much, but it is needed to further th plot. Alright, enough of me babling on, enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

**EDIT: I decided to edit this chapter because I have much more in plan, and to everyone, sorry I am taking so long. Football is in full swing and I have little to no time to write.**

* * *

**Arya**

Arya was in a daze, she just couldn't comprehend that her father was still alive. She was struggling to wrap her head around that fact and that he believed that Eragon, despite being human, would make a good mate. She was so distressed that she almost walked past her own tent.

_What happens now? What will Islanzadi do when she learns the truth? What other tricks is Christos hiding?_

_Knock._

The sudden wrap of knuckles on wood almost made her jump. _Who could this be_ she thought darkly.

"Enter," she calmly replied as she stood.

"Ready?" asked Eragon as he poked his head in.

"Come again?"

"Roran's celebration, are you ready to go?"

"Oh, right, let's go."

"Follow me," invited Eragon has he held the tent flap open.

**Eragon, thirty minutes earlier.**

_What was that about?_ Eragon inquired to Saphira as he headed toward his tent to get ready.

_Little One, do you think? It is obvious what Evandar was implying._

_Which is…?_

_He approves of your pursuit of Arya, dumb ass._

_Shut up!_

_Touchy._

His annoyance with Saphira got the best of him as he decided to shut her out.

The second Saphira touched down by their tent, Eragon hoped off to prepare to celebrate with Roran. He washed up and put on a pure white tunic and a pair of grey felt pants.

_Ready?_ Eragon asked Saphira once his annoyance subsided.

_Yes, let's go get Arya._

Minutes later Eragon, Saphira and Arya were at a large set up outside. Saphira landed in a clearing obviously laid out for her use. Eragon and Arya dismounted and nimbly jumped to the ground. Eragon looked up from his landing to see Katrina and Roran approaching him.

Eragon straitened as the couple approached him.

"Eragon! Thank you for helping Roran on his 'mission', you too Saphira," squealed Katrina as she rushed forward and embraced Eragon.

Katrina finally let go and turned to Arya.

"Katrina, this is my friend and ally, Arya," introduced Eragon. Without warning, Katrina threw herself at Arya and embraced hr, causing Arya to visibly stiffen.

"Thank you for helping Eragon return safely," thanked Katrina before letting go.

"Yes, thank you for helping my cousin in his stupidity to stay behind in a dark cave alone," interjected Roran.

"I wasn't the fool that wanted to face the Ra'zac alone," snidely replied Eragon.

The cousin's banter continued as the quintet of humans, elf and dragon meandered toward the tent. As they approached, everyone stopped what they were previously doing to stare at the spectacle that was Saphira before turning back to what they were doing.

Roran led Eragon and Arya to their seats near the head of the banquet table as guests of honor. Roran stood at the head of the table and raised his hands to get everyone's attention. When everyone turned to face Roran, he raised a mug of mead and said, "A toast, to Eragon, Arya, and Saphira, whom without Katrina and would never have been reunited."

At this everyone raised their mug and took a swig, everyone except Arya, who despises the bitterness of the drink.

As the night dragged on barrels were rolled out for Saphira and the men became increasingly drunk.

Eragon smiled as he took another swig of his third tankard and leaned back in his chair to watch as the children played on and around Saphira.

**Arya**

Arya felt awkward as she sat there. She was the only elf in an area of rowdy, drunk humans. Their thoughts were unprotected, notifying her to every lustful thought that the men had toward her. As she shifted uncomfortably in her seat, her eyes happened to fall on Saphira. The sight of the children gleefully playing as the climbed on Saphira sparked an inner joy inside of her.

As she observed the children's actions, she decided she wanted children, she wanted to have _his_ children.

_I can't be having these thoughts. We are in the middle of a war, any distraction can be disastrous to our cause. Besides, what would mother and father think? What would it do to Faolin's memory?_

It took her a moment to realize that these were just excuses. She didn't care what her mother thought, she never did. Faolin was dead and her father seemed to support their relationship. In truth, she was scared. She was terrified that something bad would happen to Eragon. She was petrified that misfortune would befall her and compromise Eragon's capability of winning the war. She was afraid of getting hurt by yet another loss of someone close to her.

Eragon bumped her arm, arousing her from her brooding. She turned to look at him. Eragon leaned in, allowing her to smell the alcohol on his breath.

"Arya, come with me," drunkenly slurred Eragon as he stood.

Arya copied and followed him outside. Once under the starlit expanse of the night sky, Eragon leaned towards her.

"Arya," he whispered just loud enough for her to hear, "Come with me."

"What do you mean? I already followed you out here," whispered Arya just as quietly.

"I didn't mean out here, I mean come and run with me. Run with me from this war, from the tyrant Galbatorix, from all this death and destruction. Run with me so we can remain secluded and happy together."

Arya stood there shocked. Eragon was never one to abandon his duties.

"Eragon, clear your head, you are not thinking sanely, we both have duties vital to the removal of Galbatorix and returning peace to Alagaesia," finally responded Arya.

"Oh, but I am thinking clearly. All I want to do is be alone with you, my sun to the day and my moon of the night. I love you more than you will ever know."

As Eragon said this, Arya realized what it was causing him to say these things. After saying the necessary words in the Ancient language to clear his head, she scolded him, "Eragon! You know as much as I do that we can not be together. There is too much at stake for us to be distracted by chasing after one another."

At that she turned and disappeared.

**Eragon**

Eragon stood there dumbfounded as Arya left. The distress he felt was strong enough to rouse Saphira from her slumber with great worry.

_Little one what-_

_I don't want to talk about it _cut across Eragon.

_What happened?_ Saphira asked again with annoyance.

_I told you, I don't want to talk about it._ Thought Eragon with much more annoyance as he hastily said his goodbye's and climbed onto Saphira.

The second Saphira landed, Eragon launched himself off of her and ran straight into his tent. He knew he was drunk when he made his advances on Arya, but he still couldn't believe he tried again. He knew what was at stake if he did try to make another advance on Arya, yet he tried anyways. Eragon stood there as warm tears started to roll down his face.

_Godamn it! _He screamed to himself as he struck out at the center pole of his tent. He heard the crack of wood ad bone as he made contact with the beam. The post didn't snap, but there was a crack running length wise down the pole. Eragon was in worse condition. He collapsed onto his cot clutching his broken and bleeding hand. He healed his hand as he continued rage at himself, until Saphira broke through his mental barriers and washed nothing but love and compassion over him, causing him to calm down and sleep.

**Arya**

Arya left Eragon standing there and ran for her tent as fast as she could. It hurt her to put Eragon through unnecessary pain. She cared deeply for Eragon, but she knew she would hurt him more if they got too close and something happened to her. It tore her heart inn half to reject him again, but seeing the pain in his eyes after her rejection caused her to almost loose her self control. She needed to get away as fast as possible to regain her composure. She sat down and started to sob as a calm, majestic, and loving mind entered hers. The new presence frightened her, causing her to through up he iron wall of mental barriers and trapped the mind.

_Arya, relax, I am no foe. You know who I am, if I may, I wish to speak to you._

_Arya then recognized the consciousness of the as a familiar presence that she felt during the battles of Farthen Dur and the Burning Plains._

Arya and the entity conversed about the pain that Arya had inflicted on herself till she finally fell asleep. The last image she had in hr head was that of the pain on Eragon's face when she rejected him.

**Eragon**

The next thing Eragon heard was a knock on a tent post. He stood groggily to find a messenger from Nasuada sent to summon him. He was to arrive at the command pavilion in a half hour with Saphira. Eragon thanked the messenger as he headed back into the tent to clean himself up and prepare to face his liege lord. Eragon scrubbed the filth of the previous night off of him and donned his armor.

_Damn, no sword, I'll need to go to the armory for a replacement soon,_ thought Eragon as he reached for an absent Zar'roc. Eragon decided to walk towards Nasuada's red pavilion while Saphira flew overhead.

_Eragon,_ thought Saphira, _what happened last night, you were in so much distress I thought we were attacked._

_I fucked up._

_And…?_

_I was drunk and made an advance on Arya, only to ruin our friendship._ Eragon finished his thought as he approached the Nighthawks guarding Nasuada, who subsequently announced His and Saphira's arrival. Eragon entered as a portion of the tent was rolled up to allow Saphira's head entrance.

Little to Eragon's surprise, Christos, Roran and Arya were there waiting for him to take his seat.

"We have a few things to discuss," Nasuada opened as Eragon seated himself, "First is an issue with you, Roran, you have become a bit of an icon, but I can not put you in charge of a unit without you proving yourself loyal to our cause and worthy of command, which leads us to our second topic. Christos has offered to train fifty of our soldiers to become a form of elite infantry. I can put you, Roran, in charge of the unit that comes out of there."

"With all due respect, what dose this have to do with us?" asked Eragon, gesturing towards himself and Arya.

"I was getting to that," said Nasuada, "Christos has also requested the two of you participate in the training. I will not make the call for either of you, however this training may help in the final battle against Galbatorix. However, this may also pose a serious risk to the Varden if you are combat ineffective next time Murtagh and Thorn show up."

Eragon sat there and thought for a moment weighing the consequences of both actions before making his decision.

"I will train with Christos," declared Eragon.

"As will I," stated Arya, whose voice unusually devoid of emotion, even for her.

"So be it," said Nasuada before dismissing them.

Eragon stood and started to leave as Saphira reached out to his mind.

_Eragon, talk to Arya, ask for forgiveness. The longer you wait, the worse the situation between you two get._

_Saphira, how do you-_

_I'll tell you late. GO!_

Eragon turned just in time to see Arya leave and hurried to catch up. Eragon reached her just outside of the command pavilion, grabbed her by a wrist and forced her to turn and face him.

"Arya, I'm sorry for what transpired last night, I was not my self and you know how highly I value our friendship. Please forgive me," pleaded Eragon looking deep into her eyes, and finding nothing.

Finally Arya's stony expression broke as she answered Eragon's plead of mercy, "Eragon, you have nothing to apologize for, I realize you were under the influence of alcohol and could not properly make clear judgements. Eragon, are you ok? You don't look too good."

As Arya spoke her words, Eragon felt a massive draw of power as the gift of the Dwarves to prevent scrying heated up. Before he could comprehend what was happening, he passed out from exaustion.

* * *

**What did you think? I will stick mostly to the horrors inflicted by Christos and his men, however the romance stuff is needed. I do have a couple of questions. First, what do you ,my readers, think will happen? Second, do you guys want me to make a chapter devoted to Christos? Third is which band do you think is better, A7x or slipknot? my final question is what song do you think best fits Christos, so far I am thinking Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold (A7x). Pleae review and comment.**


	8. Christos' Story Part 1

**Here it is. I decided to give you guys some back story on Christos as thanks from me to you. So, without further to do, I give you the first insalment of Christo's story.**

* * *

**100+ years before current events**

Christos was leisurely roaming the halls of one of the many elegant holds on Vroengard as he contemplated how he go to the position he was in. He was 135 years old and still considered young by his race. He wasn't elf nor human nor Urgal nor dwarf, yet he was more. He and his people were direct descendants of the Grey Folk, however, they were the Grey Folk. They were few in number, but more skilled than any other race. They also solely followed the Riders. Children were rare among his people, but Christos was the third of four siblings making Christos already a rarity.

Christos, despite being young, very accomplished among his people as well. When he turned 57 he chose to join the military. On one of his first missions, he was on a patrol with his squad in the spine. All was going as planned until they got ambushed by an Urgal horde. The ambush killed five of his eight squad mates. The remaining three were quickly cut down, leaving Christos to fend for himself. He single handedly killed 63 Urgals before they retreated. When Christos returned to his outpost and debriefed he was recognized for his expertise in combat and was immediately promoted to platoon leader and given his own unit. Three years latter he was a general and was in joint command of the defense of various cities from Urgal and Ra'zac attacks.

He had a furlough for five weeks and decided to spend that time with his family at home. Home… he hadn't thought of home in a long time, much less his family. He didn't leave on the best of terms, but they were family. The only family member Christos had good relations with was his younger sister, Angela. He got along with Angela because they were despised by their older siblings for being smarter, stronger, and more efficient than them. However, time changes a lot, He hadn't seen his family in approximately eighty years.

He knew time changes many things because he changed and he hopped the time changed his siblings. Christos was no longer rebellious, arrogant, and hot headed, but was now calmer, caring, and understanding. He was so immersed in his thoughts he failed to notice the approach of someone. She walked up behind Christos and gently brushed his shoulder causing him to nearly jump out of his skin from surprise.

"Ready to go?" asked the new arrival.

"As ready as I'll ever be," replied Christos, having recovered from his shock.

He dropped his bag as he turned to look at Katarina. Katarina was a stunning human Rider and his lover. She was petite and had fiery red hair that made Durza's pale in comparison. However, what Christos fell in love with were her eyes. Her eyes were a light, soft, and very expressive blue.

Katarina was almost the exact opposite of Christos. Where he was harsh, she was gentle. When he was frustrated, she was calm. Even their endeavors were different. Christos was a distinguished soldier and a cold-blooded killer, Katarina was a teacher of poetry and was open hearted. Both, however, would draw sparing matches against each other and excelled in what they set out to do.

With his bag dropped, he tightly embraced his rider while lifting her up in the air and allowing her to feel his fear of facing his family. The two lovers were close and almost always stayed in mental contact when possible, thus allowing Christos' overwhelming fear to rush to her. Katarina whispered in his ear, "Don't worry my love, even mountains cannot detest the will of time. Your family will accept you with open arms."

"It is not me I am worried of them accepting, it is you, iet Shur'tugal, it is you I fear for. My family has never been the most accepting," sorrowfully confessed Christos.

Christos gently set her down and recovered his luggage as Katarina signaled for her dragon, Ilumeo. Ilumeo was a deep, majestic royal purple color and was one of the noblest dragons in existence. The wait was short allowing for a quick mounting of Ilumeo and departure from Vroengard. Their destination was a small village just outside Dras-Leona. The trip took three days, during which not much transpired, to reach the village of Zagreb.

Zagreb was a well kept city. The streets were clean, the houses were orderly, the walls were strong, and the shops were prosperous. At least that was how thing were. When the lovers and dragon arrived, the city was in ashes. The whole city was gone and most of the inhabitants lay in the streets slaughtered. Barley enough of the city was left for Christos to recognize where his family's residence was.

Christos directed Ilumeo where to land. When the great dragon landed, Christos dismounted and immediately sank to his knees in front of the ruins of his family's manor. Katarina dismounted and ran to her distressed lover as he wept. She grabbed her love's face and gently turned it so he was facing her. She watched as his eyes went from showing sorrow to complete and utter rage.

Christos stood with his fists clenched as he stalked over to the ruins of his home. The view that greeted him was gruesome. His mother was torn to shreds, his father lay near by and appeared to be decapitated from a sword. His older siblings were little more than burnt husks of their former selves. Someone was missing, however, Angela's corpse was nowhere to be seen. Christos noticed this almost immediately as he tore through the ruins searching for her. He was instantly relieved when her unconscious body was found. Christos dragged her from the ashes and handed her over to Katarina for medical attention as he continued to pick through the ruins.

The destruction was recently done and there were only two things that could render this complete and utter destruction, a dragon and its Rider. Christos felt rage and hate boil in his blood as the though arose. How could a Rider attack and slaughter innocent civilians? With this question fresh on his mind, he retrieved his family's armor and seized his father's armament. Katarina found him as he was sheathing his father's sword, Fricai Andlat. She slowly walked up to him and asked, "What are you doing? We need to notify the other Riders."

"Katarina," said Christos, scarily calm, "It was a Rider that did this. It is our duty to hunt down and stop this bastard before he can attack again. Let's mount up and bring this son of a bitch to justice."

With that, Christos turned and walked toward Ilumeo to secure Angela for transport and to mount up and wait for Katarina.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? let me know. There will be further development of Christos' story as well as some interesting plot twists in the story. Please comment and review.**


	9. Hell

**I'm back baby!**

**Sorry about the horribly long wait. I was busy with football, jazz/marching/concert band, and the spring musical. I also need a new perscription of glasses. **

**For those of you that have some faith, please pray for the girl I love, she is suffering from kidney failure and is in near constant pain. So, yeah, please pray for her or at least keep her in your thoughts.**

**One last thing, this chapter contains seances of torture.**

* * *

**Eragon**

Eragon awoke on his cot with a headache that made his skull want to split in half. Everything was dark, but he could hear the sounds of every day life amongst the Varden. He heard the sounds of rustling fabric and looked up. Panic set in as the person came to a stop next to him.

"Eragon! Open your eyes, you need to get moving," hollered an irritated Christos.

Eragon's eyes snapped open and groaned as light assaulted his eyes. "What happened?" Asked Eragon.

"Up to where do you remember?"

"I remember apologizing to Arya, then a massive dip in my energy."

"The gift the dwarves gave you to protect you from being scryed flared up. The drain on your energy plus dehydration caused you to pass out."

"How long was I out?"

"About twenty hours."

"Twenty hours! What happened when I was out? Is this still the Varden?"

"Relax, The Varden still stands. Arya is waiting outside for you and wishes to speak to you, but drink this before you get up," said Christos while passing over a flask.

"What's in it?" inquired Eragon.

"It's honey mead with restorative properties. Drink it all, talk with Arya and then both of you meet me on the west end of camp in thirty minutes."

"What needs to be done there?"

"Training begins," came Christos' short response before leaving.

Eragon groaned before downing the sweet drink and standing. The effects of the drink was immediate, the headache started to fade and the light no longer hurt his eyes. Upon exiting his tent, he was instantly grabbed by Arya, her hands latching onto either side of his head forcing his larger form to look her in the eyes. Eragon soon became so lost in the vast pools of her emerald eyes that he didn't hear what she said. Arya shook Eragon and asked him again, "Are you alright?"

Eragon was about to reply in the affirmative when there was a deep chuckle behind her. "Oh, he's alright, he's just lost in your beautiful eyes," rumbled the intruder. Arya quickly tore her hands away from his face and spun around while Eragon looked down blushing furiously.

"Father! Why would you say that?!" yelled an exasperated Arya with embarrassment creeping into her voice due to the awkward situation put upon her by her father.

"I had to say something other wise you would have gotten lost in his too," chuckled King Evandar as he walked away.

"What time is it," asked Eragon trying to ease the uneasy situation.

"About the eighth hour of the day," came a grateful Arya's response.

"We should probably get going and meet Christos on the west edge of camp now," said Eragon as he ducked back into his tent to don his armor. Once he fully donned his armor, he set off across the camp with Arya to meet with the rest of the recruits.

"It seems our two love birds finally managed to join us," loudly proclaimed Christos causing Eragon and Arya to look away quickly and turn a deep shade of red before finding their spots amongst 250 some soldiers.

"Now is the only moment anyone can exit the program and no one will think any less of you," started Christos once everyone was quiet and settled. "All of you will be in pain, some of you will be severely injured, some of you may even die in this course. Now, I say again, does anyone wish to leave?" At the end of his speech, a group of thirty-some weaker willed men and dwarves left.

"Alright, those remaining, welcome to hell. You will be expected to follow orders at all times. You will be divided up into teams of five. If one person make a mistake, the whole team suffers. You are expected to look out for each member of your team, if one falls behind, the other four need to fall back and help him to the front. You all will be dining together at designated times each team gets their own tent where they will bunk with each other till the end of this course. Every one has thirty minutes to say good by to their loved ones and explain the situation to them, gather your armor and weapons, and gather back here in formation block. Dismissed!"

Eragon had one person on his mind, the one person he wouldn't be able to see for the next three weeks, Saphira. He signaled for her and walked into the field surrounding the camp. It wasn't long until he heard the deep thrumming of dragon wings as Saphira approached and landed beside him. _I need to gather my personal effects_ he said while climbing onto her back.

Thirty minutes later, the contingency of about 250 Urgals, elves, humans, and Dwarves stood at attention in formation. Eragon, Arya, Nar Garzvahog, Roran, and another human, Gabriel, stood at the front of the legion as the obvious leaders. Ion, Christos, and Crispin stood on a raised platform with other leaders of the Rider's Army over seeing the men. "Those of you that decided to stay," began the juggernaut, "just made the biggest mistake in your life. Ion, take them for a run."

"Gladly, company move out!" ordered the half-shade as a demented grin started to spread over his face.

Many hours later, a blood red and fire orange sunset adorned the rapidly darkening sky. The Ion started at a reasonable pace, but after thirty minute he increased his speed. Everyone was expected to keep pace, but as everyone started to get tired, Ion sped up again. The only people able to keep pace were the elves, some Kull, and Eragon. It was well into the night when the entire company returned to camp and the only one not breathing hard was Ion.

The soldiers wandered of too their tents when Ion bellowed "Where the blast are you going?! You need to report to the sparing grounds."

The men let out a collective groan as they trudged over to the field. On the field stood a small collection of berserkers, archers, spearmen, and other specialists. All were heavily armed and armored, but not a single one carried a shield. Their reason for a lack of shields was due simply because they did not have room. Each soldier wielded either a two-handed weapon or was wielding two weapons at the same time.

Each group of five was rounded up by a trainer to specialize in certain areas. After many grueling hours, they were allowed some rest. Each squad was given a tent for the entire group to bunk. Eragon's squad walked into their tent to find it difficult to find room due to a particular Kull in their group. Once everyone was situated, they began to peel of their armor to get comfortable enough to rest. Nobody at a glance towards the rear of the tent, no one but Eragon, there he found a very awkward Arya standing in a tent with men in various states of being undressed.

Eragon immediately felt a rush of heat as he reddened brighter than a tomato. He quickly turned and ushered very upset and disgruntled men out of the tent to give Arya some privacy to get ready and told her to signal to them when she was done. Once outside, everyone grumbled about what happened as they continued their preparations for rest.

It wasn't long until Arya told them she was done and allowed them to enter the tent. Everyone filled in and moved to their respective cots with Garzvahog at the entrance. They were asleep almost instantly, all save for Eragon. He lay awake, too exhausted to do anything, but mind still too active to sleep. Thoughts of the origins of the hood Christos raced through his head as he rolled over from facing the resting form of Arya. His thoughts instantly stilled as all air was frozen in his lungs. Never had he seen a sleeping elf, nor Arya this serene and calm.

_Arya…_ was the solitary name, the solitary thought that floated through his mind.

_Arya… _thought the burdened Rider who was so close to his love, yet so far.

_Arya…_ was the solitary echo as his eyes heavied.

_Arya… why do you torture me so? _Was the last thought in his head as he slipped into sleep.

All 250 soldiers were awoken two hours later for more of the same as they assembled in the designated area.

"Alright you sorry-looking maggots," began the still hooded Christos, "The only easy day was yesterday, it only gets harder from here."

This was how day two began and true to his word, each day got harder and men's wills began to break and people began to die. By the end of the first week, 107 people were gone or dead, including Gabriel. At the end of the week, everyone was given three full meals and more than two hours of rest. This lasted for four days with some rather lax training until torture resistance training began.

Each person was paired up with someone in their group. Eragon was paired with Arya and Roran was paired with Garzvahog. Each person was responsible for breaking and torturing each other. At the news Eragon's heart dropped as his stomach fell to his feet.

Each partnership was led to a separate tents magically enhanced to silence the sound to the rest of the camp. Eragon was seated an died down as Arya was given implements of torture. Eragon looked up as he sensed her approach, shee looked down with extreme regret as she said "I'm sorry."

**Arya**

Arya winced as Eragon cried out while she took a dull knife and impaled his hand to the chair and twisted. She removed the knife and repeated the same action with his other hand. Next, she took a vial of poison and injected it into him. The toxin was not lethal, but increased sensory activity, especially the reception of pain.

After giving the drug enough time to take effect, she took a hot blade and slowly dragged it from his right temple to the left corner of his jaw. She set the knife down as she picked up a hammer and continued to break every finger on his right hand. She set the hammer down and grabbed a blood-soaked finger on his left hand.

The feeling of his warm, trembling flesh against hers broke through her iron shell and she froze. She looked down on his bloodied face with a look of sorrow as she bent the finger back to meet his wrist. Arya continued with the rest of Eragon's fingers then placed her hands on his shoulders and squeezed until she heard his bones shatter.

Thirty minutes later, the session was called to a close by Christos. Arya looked down at a bloody heap. He was covered in blood and had every bone in his body broken. She felt the hot tears of regret and self loathing rise to her eyes and looked away quickly as their handler walked in and healed Eragon.

Everyone was given a few hours of respite to console with each other. Arya apologized many time, only for Eragon to forgive her every time and writing it off as "You were just following orders" and eventually leave to change out of his gore covered attire.

Arya knew Eragon should have been mad at her, after all that's what Faolin would have don. Yet, Eragon forgave her, in his eyes, she could do no harm. So swallowed up in her thoughts was Arya that it came as a surprise when their handler returned with Eragon in tow to bring them back to the tent. Arya looked at the gore-smeared chair and was transported back to Gilead.

A hand came to rest on her shoulder. She tensed and turned fully expecting to see Durza and found a very concerned Eragon. She quickly turned around and seated herself in the chair as her handler tied her down. She saw as Eragon reached for a long crooked screw. He turned and walked toward her. She closed her eyes tightly as fear over took her body. Memories of Gilead flooded through her head as she heard the foot falls of the hope of Alagaesia. The foot steps stopped. Arya clenched her eyes even tighter as the sound of metal being dropped on a hard surface rang out through the tent.

* * *

**Thank you for staying with me and reading! Again, sorry about the long wait, but life happens. Please review.**


	10. What Lie Beneth

**I'm Back! School has been chaotic between Theater (which was just finished), grades, normal drama, prom drama, and preparation for the next season of football. Sorry for not have updating in so long, please find room in your beautiful, beautiful hearts to forgive me. **

**Evatross: **Fair enough, here you go.

**As always, all reviews are appreciated and accepted, enjoy!**

* * *

**Eragon**

Eragon took step after nerve wracking step as he carried his implement of torture towards Arya. He walled him self off so that he may complete what had to be done. He was inches away when a look of absolute fear flashed across the beautiful elven maiden's face. Even though the look was brief, it was enough to break him, he who endured night after night of nightmares of his friends and family dieing at his hands and being tortured by the one he loved broke. He froze and dropped the screw allowing the cold metal to ring out through out the tent.

As the sound faded, a look of relief found its way onto the keeper of his heart's face allowing a warm feeling to spread through his chest. That feeling was quickly crushed as their handler, who sat at the back of the tent, stood and ordered him to start the torture.

"No," came Eragon's resounding defiance as his handler sat back down.

"What did you just say?"

"Did I mumble? Did I stutter? I thought it was clear that I said no."

"She must be tested."

"She endured months of torture at the hands of a Shade in Gilead, isn't that enough?"

"We need to know that she can be trusted with our secrets and not break if tortured. Now proceed with the trial."

"I will say it one last time, no."

"Fine, if you won't, I will," frustratedly growled the handler as he walked over to Eragon and shoved him aside.

Eragon was shocked by the abrupt force the deceptively small handler managed to summon up and was thrown to the other side of the tent. There he sat up and saw the handler bend over and pick up the forgotten instrument of torture. He watched as the man walked up to Arya and begin to initiate her torture. Arya cried out in pain, causing Eragon to instantly snap out of his daze.

All Eragon saw was red. All he felt was pure, unbridled rage as time seemed to slow. Suddenly, Eragon was upon the handler with his hand wrapped around the man's throat and holding him above his head. Eragon squeezed until he heard a sickening crack as the body went limp in his hands. With the death of the handler, the energy supporting the wards around the tent dropped. Eragon dropped the man allowing the body to crumple into a pile of flesh and clothes as he rushed up to Arya. Eragon immediately rushed up to her and removed the screw embedded in her flesh and healed the wound before cutting her free and had something he didn't expect to happen occur.

Eragon wrapped Arya into an embrace and apologized profusely, fully expecting her to push him away and walk off. However, Arya, despite all reasoning, wrapped her arms around him and held him closer than they already were, if it were possible. It was in this state Christos found them in as he entered the tent, being notified about the death of their handler the moment it happened.

"What the blast is going on!?" bellowed Christos as Eragon and Arya hurriedly separated.

The commotion caused by Christos drew attention and people began to crowd around the tent.

"I was not about to let Arya go through the same torture she endured at the hands of a Shade again, not while I'm able to stop it," menacingly spat Eragon.

One of Christos's lieutenants stepped up and said, "She still needs to be tested."

Eragon glared hard enough to melt even the strongest of metals at the man and darkly replied, "You touch her and you die where you stand."

The lieutenant drew his sword and signaled for several of his men present to draw theirs. Eragon reacted by stepping in front of Arya and prepared to fight when a solitary soldier carrying a bundle of weapons darted towards Eragon. Eragon prepared to strike when the man stopped and handed Eragon and Arya swords, it was Evandar.

"If any of you bastards touch my daughter, I will kill every one of you!" Yelled an enraged and protective father.

"You leave us no choice then," calmly retorted the lieutenant, "We will take her by force."

Chaos ensued as battle broke out. Sword met steel as blade met flesh while the Rider and two elves fought. The soldiers were nearly depleted when Christos stepped into the fray. He knocked away Eragon's blade and threw him to the ground. At that moment Saphira came and knocked Christos on his back and on to the ground and tried to crush him with one of her giant paws.

Every one was surprised. They could see the strain on the dragon's face, but the man was not dead. Christos pushed back and stood. This powerful man called upon his vast stores of magic and froze the majestic beast where she was.

**Arya**

Arya was enraged as she bore witness to the assault on Rider and dragon. While Christos was distracted, she charged forward and wrapped her arms around his legs while planting her shoulder in his gut and pushed. Christos stumbled from the impact and fell to the ground as two more people tackled him.

Down the mighty titan fell as Eragon, Arya, and Evandar tackled Christos. Christos quickly recovered and stood up and threw the assailants off of his body. The three combatants went flying as he recovered his sword. He turned around and swung at the nearest target, Evandar.

Fear griped Arya's heart as the large piece of expertly crafted steel arched towards her father. Frozen with terror, she could do little but stand there and watch. Time slowed for her as Eragon flew forwards and knocked her father out of the path of the blade.

The young Rider turned to face his inevitable demise when another figure intervened and moved Eragon and took Eragon's place in the path. The blade traveled through the man starting at his right shoulder and down through his left hip as blood sprayed and coated everyone the warm liquid could reach. The sword lost momentum, but didn't come to a stop until it was planed firmly in Eragon's femur, spraying more blood. Christos yanked his sword free, causing a small squelch as it left the flesh making Eragon to cry out, and advanced on Arya

Arya was still rooted in the spot, her father laid off to the side, winded from Eragon's intervention. Eragon was bleeding out on the ground from a wound from Christos's sword. Christos was advancing on her and started to raise his sword. Arya closed her eyes tight and shed a single tear of regret.

"ENOUGH!" yelled a short witch with curly hair.

"YOU WILL NOT LAND ANOTHER BLOW ON ANYONE!" continued the ranting Angela before continuing in a softer tone, "you have already killed one of your best generals and one of your closest friends."

Arya opened her eyes and looked behind Christos into the sea of blood and gore to the dismembered body lying closest to Eragon, it was Crispin. Movement caught her eye as Eragon stood and took the dead man's sword and limped towards their assailant and firmly planted the pommel of the sword at the base of the man's skull.

Christos and Eragon fell to the ground, Eragon from exhaustion and blood loss and Christos from being knocked unconscious. Arya rushed forwards and caught Eragon before he hit the gore-soaked ground and dragged him to the hospital tents.

While passing Christos's still form she noticed his hood had collapsed allowing her to get the first good look at his face, and what he saw made her blood turn cold. The man was missing the ear on his right side of his head. On the same side of the head, on the same side of the head streaked a massive burn starting right above his eye and broadened as it curled around his head. Several scars laced his face, the largest of which started at his upper lip and arched across his face, over his nose, and through his left eye.

Arya grimaced as she hurried past. She didn't get far before her father stood up and aided her struggle to get Eragon to the medical tents.

It was not long before the two elves got the wounded Rider to an empty cot and placed him down. Exhausted from the days tiring events, Arya herself collapsed into a near by vacant cot and fell asleep.

Arya was forced rudely awake as people rushed around the tent. There was a sharp pain in her back and blood was quickly pooling under her and Eragon's cots. _Something has gone very, very wrong._

* * *

**What did you think? Next chapter is goiung to give more background on Christos. As always, please review, all are accepted.**


End file.
